


Battle 2.5 - War beginning

by Hadzy



Series: PH Peas Are Beans Wars [3]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Short, Writer's Block, hadzy makes an appearance as a girl today, phwars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: ... Battle 2.5Kieran White Fan Club (*cough* cult), still writing third battle *cries*
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Lauren Sinclair
Series: PH Peas Are Beans Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910404
Kudos: 10





	Battle 2.5 - War beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the kieran white fan cult at my school](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+kieran+white+fan+cult+at+my+school).



Lauren wrapped her arms around her head. Unfinished files and paperwork were stacked carelessly around her desk, a mug of coffee sitting in the corner along with a brown paper bag containing a blueberry scone. Sunlight was peeking through the blinds, casting a shadow on the officer’s face. If somebody looks carefully, they would notice a pale purple note was tucked in between the seal of the bag, intriguing her. She was smirking, obviously happy about something. 

The note was unmistakably from Kieran White. There was no one, (and I mean no one) in the precinct, that was brave enough to slip a note to Officer Lauren Sinclair other than her friends, Kym Ladell and William Hawkes. Even Lukas Randall, the grumpiest, scariest, and the most masochist officer has to approach Lauren in-person. 

However, once again, things are never normal in the precinct. Today, the Kieran White fan cult stealthy spied Lauren from the door, watching her every move. The leader, Rachel peeked into the room, gesturing the co-leader and her best friend, Had (Had decided that she was in a mood to become a girl today) to the door. The cult was here to analyze Lauren so they can find a way for Kieran to notice them. What is curious is that the cult is made up of both genders, all willing to curse someone in order to obtain a relationship with Kieran. 

“Psst. Had. What do you think Sinclair has that we don’t?”

Hadzy peeked into the room, admiring the sight of Kym and Will bickering. She then flitted her gaze toward Lauren who was now stretching. After a couple of moments of silence, she then said, 

“Honestly, I think Lauren is really special, plus I have Lauk-”

Rachel glared. Hadzy shut up and started writing furiously in her black journal. Rachel was definitely not used to the fact that Hadzy shipped Lauren and Kieran together, despite being an official member of the Kieran White Fan Club (they liked to call it a club, but it’s actually a cult). Well, Rachel dragged her in because she thought it was Had’s duty to be in the club as her best friend. 

What Rachel didn’t know is that Hadzy is actually writing this story. Well, that was awkward. Let’s get back to the story. 

“Will!”

Lauren called Will over to her desk and started whispering into his ear. The fan club cheered, of course, Hadzy didn’t; because of a potential love interest ruining Lauki and Kywi’s life? Nope. 

“Okay, that’s a genius idea!”

Will remarked, stunned on what Lauren came up with. It was a remarkable idea! Like, a genius idea! The only thing Will felt for the past 3 days was defeat; both Randall and Lauren got trapped the devious Kieran White. He needed, or craved, for victory. 

“Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the plan:
> 
> -Hermann gets involved  
> -Tritain gets involved  
> -Butler and Lady A (?) gets involved. 
> 
> Yeah. Oh! 
> 
> \- Beet juice  
> \- Chalk (?)  
> \- Pois et Haricots 
> 
> I know none of these make sense but...  
> Had.


End file.
